The present invention relates to a double-clutch transmission architecture for a motor vehicle, having the characteristics specified in the preamble to claim 1.
A six speed transmission architecture of the type indicated above is known, for example, from European Patent Application EP-A-1 245 863, in the name of the Applicant. According to this known arrangement, the transmission includes:                first and second coaxial input shafts and at least one output shaft;        first and second clutches operable to couple the first and second input shafts respectively to a drive shaft;        a first set of drive gearwheels associated with the odd gear ratios (first, third and fifth) and with the reverse gear, carried on the first input shaft;        a second set of drive gearwheels associated with the even gear ratios (second, fourth and sixth), carried by the second input shaft;        a plurality of driven gearwheels associated with the various gear ratios of the transmission, carried by the output shaft or shafts; and        coupling means, such as slidable sleeves, operable to connect each of the drive wheels for rotation with the respective input shaft and/or one of the driven wheels with the respective output shaft.        